


A through Z (an alphabet for you and me)

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basically unrelated drabbles, Is it a hiatus if there might be sporadic updates?, M/M, fuck it it's on hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff 'n other rad stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Open to word suggestions! These are going to be short (bc these are… drabbles!) I started this because I needed something to take my mind off the excruciating pain my vagina is putting me through.

_an·ec·dote_

_ˈanikˌdōt/_

_noun_

a short and amusing or interesting story about a real incident or person.

_He often told his family anecdotes about work during dinner._

_~.~_

Gerard loved his job. He would often tell Frank about his day during dinner.

Frank loved that Gerard loved his job. He lived coming back from his job at the tattoo parlor and hearing Gerard talk about what kind of silly shenanigans his class was up to that day.

"… and then Jimmy pulled Chantel's braid and she cried. I felt bad for Jimmy because I know he likes her but he has to know it's not okay to do things like that."

Frank took a bite out of his eggplant parm and sighed. Frank loved Gerard like this. He would start talking about something like the kids and his eyes would just light up. he gets so passionate he starts waving his arms around.

"I love you."

"I know," Gerard joked, "now hurry up. I need you to rub my stomach in bed while watching 'The Perfect Wedding' or something."

 

 

 


	2. Balderdash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep sneezing, but I don't have allergies. I might have a cold because I have a tendency to walk around barefoot a lot. Fuck you sneezing. As always, open to different words!

_bal·der·dash_

_ˈ_ _bôldərˌdaSH/_

_noun_

senseless talk or babble.

_"Balderdash!" he exclaimed loudly._

~.~

Frank liked to babble. Whenever he was being overdramatic when he was a little boy, his mother would often gasp and say, "Balderdash!" It was something he had taken to telling his' and Gerard's daughter, Anne.

On this particular Saturday, they were all having a picnic in the park by their house. 

Anne was going on about how she was stung by a bee and didn't even cry.

She told the story all the time and every time he would say something along the lines of, "Balderdash! Nobody could be that brave!"

And every time Anne would giggle and say "But I was!"

And when Gerard was there, he would usually go "My Hero!" And then tickle her.

Only this time, Gerard beat him to the punch. Instead of him crying out "Balderdash!" Gerard had step in and said, "No way. I could never be that brave."

Anne was blushing and she started giggling when she noticed her papa was pouting.

"Papa! You look like sad baby."

The little girl quickly climbed into his lap and wrapped herself around him. Frank smirked and childishly stuck out his tongue at his husband when their daughter wasn't looking.

Frank glanced at his watch and looked at the time. "It's already eight thirty! The time really does fly, doesn't it?" Frank switched to a posh drawl, "Well Miss Iero-Way, I must say this was quite fun. You _must_ join us for tea again soon. What say you?"

"This was positively lovely, we must do this again sometime." Anne replied in a garbled voice.

"Goodnight, papa! Goodnight, daddy! Love you!" She quickly began to run up the stairs before Gerard caught her. 

"Not so fast, missy. We have to tuck you in, remember?"

They carried her upstairs and put her to bed with (almost) no fuss.

Frank loved his life.


	3. Caecity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard meets a really cute guy. Obviously he's going to be blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so caecity is reeeaaalllly obscure word so I'm not even completely sure it's a word but for the most part, I'm just words off of this site: http://phrontistery.info/c.html  
> See, I can only write when I don't feel like an awful writer or when I read a ton of fanfic. But obviously when I feel bad about myself and I have a steady wi-fi connection the first thing I'm going to do is read fanfic. Plus I kind of just get so lazy I don't even feel like breathing (but I do anyways because I need to know how Supernatural ends.)

Cae•city

_ca-sity_

_adjective_

Blindness; in reference to blindness:

_I met a blind boy today._

~.~

Coffee is good. No actually, coffee is great. No not even. Coffee is better than Jesus motherfucking Christ. No offense to Jesus, though. Even crappy coffee is okay.

Especially when you felt like you might DIE. Ray spilled ice cream or pasta or whatever on one of his comics so HIS LIFE WAS OVER. After mentally going  _Why o great wizard, why must you test my patience with food-spilling oafs._

So he went to Starbucks to get coffee (b _ecause Ray broke their coffee maker last week_ ) and to blow off some steam.

Gerard had headphones jammed so deep inside his ear he couldn't hear anything other than the music that was currently playing on his phone.

Add that with the fact that he was staring at shoes while walking, He was bound literally run into someone sooner or later. That someone he ran into was actually pretty cute.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm, you know," he waved his hand near his dog. Omigod, he ran into a cute blind boy, with a Misfits shirt. Gerard was pretty sure there was a special place in hell for people who ran into pretty boys. Especially when they were that cute.

"Umm… uh, I, uh, I like your shirt?"

"Sorry if this sounds weird, but you know- blind!" He waved/pointed at his glasses and accidentally smacked himself in the face, "Ow! Um, what shirt am I wearing?"

Gerard was too busy ogling  at his (very attractive) face to answer.

"Great. He left, way to go, Frank." The boy- now known as Frank- mumbled to himself.

"Oh, what! No sorry, I sorta get lost in my head sometimes. You're, uh, you're wearing a Misfits shirt." Way to be smooth, Gerard.

"Do you like The Misfits? They're my favorite band!" Frank exclaimed.

"I went to go see them live a few years back, actually." NOTHING GERARD SAID SOUNDED RIGHT UGH. _And I thought Ray was the oaf out of the two of  us,_ Gerard thought.

Okay, get your game face on, Gerard. "My name's Gerard." He was just casually putting that out there. He talks to cute guys all the time, he's basically a professional flirter pssch. 

"This is Ally and I'm Frank. It's very nice to meet you." HE WAS CUTE AND HE HAD MANNERS. And Gerard ran into him. Gerard was totally not internally fingerling over Frank, not at all.

"Umm, do you... Do you want to get some coffee with me?" Gerard questioned. ( _Gerard you loser. You socially inept loser who can't_ _even talk to guys. You are so lame._ )

"Yes? You mean now right? Because I'm free now. In case you were wondering." Frank was blushing because he had actually gotten coffee a few minutes ago but what Gerard didn't know didn't hurt him.

"I meant now actually."

And off they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister just came in my room telling me she hates her life because she doesn't have her novella recorded. She is so devastated it's hilarious. The only novella I was obsessed with was Betty la Fea (which went on to become Ugly Betty to y'all 'muricans. I'm american so that made no sense at all) and another one where William Levi took off his shirt a lot but that's basically EVERYTHING HE'S EVER BEEN IN so… in other news, I'm looking for a co-writer for my other fic. I'm just more motivated when I know people are waiting on me. My email is on my bio. thx!


End file.
